Victoria Rose (Amos Burke: Secret Agent)
Victoria Rose (Joan Huntington) is a secondary antagonist in the 1965 episode ‘steam heat’ for the TV series ‘Amos Burke: Secret Agent.’ Victoria Rose is a villainous conspirator and assassin working for Mr Indigo in his vendetta against New York. She is first seen outside Mr Indigo’s villa waiting to see him on The Man’s screen. Burke remarks that it must’ve taken a lot of money, showing that she is a highly-paid assassin. She is later seen sitting down at the table of conspirators when a captured Burke is brought into their hideout. Burke pretends to want to join their gang (everybody believes he is a famous jewel thief) and Mr Indigo asks Victoria what she thinks. The sultry villainess calmly states that he is alright, for a cop. She then explains that she knows of his former job, but Burke manages to make it seem like he was a crooked cop. Victoria Rose is next seen on a mission with Burke. She and him flirt in the car, but she tells him not to be fooled by her good looks, as she is lethal and very dangerous. They get out the car, and it is unknown what their mission was. When they get back in, Victoria compliments him on his skills. She is once again seen at a meeting, where Burke expresses a wish to get his items for the mission. Mr Indigo gets Victoria to show him the way, which she does. Victoria opens the door for Burke to enter and get his belongings, but Silkie (Kipp Hamilton), the villainous gun moll, is there! Rolling her eyes, she allows them some time. Later, Silkie‘s lover, Charlie ‘the arm’ Segar appears and asks for Silkie. Victoria quickly tells him she is not in the room before he opens the door. Charlie calls her a doll and she tells him she isn’t anyones doll and slaps him. He walks off. Victoria is finally seen when their plan is happening. She wears a gas mask so she doesn’t inhale the sleep gas fumes all over the city. Victoria and the rest of the conspirators go looting around town but she is later arrested and sent to prison. Trivia *Joan Huntington appeared as Eva, a warlocks familiar in the 1966 episode "Twitch or Treat" for the TV series "Bewitched". *Joan Huntington appeared as Debbie Haber in the 1966 episode "Jethro Gets Engaged" for the TV series "The Beverly Hillbillies". *Joan Huntington appeared as Linda Lamentiere, the THRUSH spy operative in the 1966 episode "The Off-Broadway Affair" for the TV series "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." *Joan Huntington appeared as Mary Lennox, the mastermind behind a counterfeit ring in the 1967 episode "Night of the Circus of Death" in the TV series "The Wild Wild West". *Joan Huntington appeared as Nina in the 1967 episode "The Formula is Stolen" for the TV series "Mr. Terrific". Category:1960s Category:Conspirator Category:Brunette Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Business Suit Category:Assassin Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Callous Category:High Heels Category:Full Face Mask Category:Gas Category:Henchwoman Category:Dissonant Serenity Category:Freud Buster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sociopath Category:Thigh High Boots